Super Dangan Ronpa - A Super Smash Story
by XAquaclawX
Summary: 15 super smash bros characters are put onto an island based on dangan ronpa 2 and the only way to leave is to kill and not get caught


**Marth POV**

Summer, most peoples favourite season, bright sun, sandy beach, blue water and fun for all... Well most... Marth looked up, covering the blistering sun from his eyes, how can people enjoy this sh*t. Marth continued along the concrete path, huge buildings towering over him and cars racing by. Marth suddenly stopped, seeing the huge building known as "Hopes Peak Acadamy", anyone who graduates is set for life apparently, just hope it's that simple... Ultmate Prince has a dull tone to it... It's better than some, heard some people have ones such as Ultmate Luck... I guess it's a talent? Anyway, no point stalling, let's ente-... I 6m f1na8y heeee7$r3...

Zelda POV

Wh-where am I? Everything is dark. There is a door! I have to open that door... Have to? What made me think that... Just a little bit further and I am there! Now open!

Global POV

Zelda opened the door to see 3 people gathered in a classroom, those 3 were Link, Samus and Luigi.

Luigi - Ultimate Brother

Samus - Ultimate Bounty Hunter

Link - Ultimate Hero

Link spoke "Another? How many people are gonna come?" "How should we know?" Samus replied, "Should we greet the new person?" Luigi questioned. Samus gasped "Crap, that was rude of us, I am Samus, Ultimate bounty hunter" Zelda replied "It's quite ok, I am Zelda, Ultimate Magician" "Hey, I am Link, Ultimate Hero" Link quickly added. Luigi kindly spoke "Umm... I am Luigi, Ultimate Brother" Next thing, the door opened again, a short kid with a hat on came out, he looked around and stared at everyone for a bit. Samus "And you are?" The boy spoke "Oh me? I am ness" Link interrupted "Lets not bother with introductions until be confirm everyone is here" Zelda agreed "Cant say I disagree, anyway ness, what's your talent?" Ness replied "Ultimate PSI"

Ness - Ultimate PSI

Samus "Guess we should just kill time"

*A little while later*

Link "... And then Ganon, he came right at me!" Ness yelled excitedly "Then what happened!" Pit replied "Great story, but can we hold a minuite, I gotta go to the bathroom..." Palutena "As always Pit..." Rosalina "Is it an abnormally common thing?" Pit "Just a bit more than average, anyway I gotta go" Pit rushes off knocking down a few chairs in his way, as he got to the door with a men's symbol on it. He try's to open it "clatter clatter". Palutena "Push not pull Pit" Samus *Laughs* Pit "No, the door knob won't turn at all... Link "how hard can it be" "Clatter clatter" Link's face murged into a pile of confusion Samus "Stand back" Samus launches a rocket into the door. BANG! Gray smoke leaks over the area, as it fades, the door is unharmed. Zelda "What!" Marth "what's happening?" Ness "Ahhh! Who are you" Marth "I am Marth, so what's happening?" Rosalina "this door is unbreakable and won't open."

*everyone, afraid still, pulled them selves together to kill some more time*

The door opened for the last time, and a short stumpy plumber with a red cap came through the doors. Ike "and you are?" Luigi "MARIO! YOUR SAFE!" Luigi rushed up to Mario and started springing with happiness. Mario "Luigi! Your here too!" Samus "you know why Luigi is the ultimate brother." Marth "he cares so much for Mario... It's really nice..." Before Mario and luigi could finish their heartwarming reunion, a rumbling sound could be heard from the teachers desk. Robin "what's that rumbling, it's coming from the teachers desk" Peach "wh-" before peach could finish, a pale pink rabbit popped out from behind the desk. ? "I am magical miracle girl Usami, aka, Usami!" Link "what..." Villager "U wot m8" Usami "don't be so alarmed! I am your teacher!" Usami flicked her wand around and sparkles dazzled everywhere! Palutena "what are you doi-" before palate a finished, the wile build, just fell apart as if it was a stage set from a musical, in it's wake, a tropical island was there with a shinning blue ocean and golden sand. Usami! "Were on a trip!" Zelda "you can't honestly mean that!" Usami handed out E-Handbooks to everyone, even tho none of them knew what was happening and did know they even took it. Usami "your goal is to collect all the hope fragment! You get them by being friends with people! If you get them all you get to leave!" Link shouted "what! Why!" Usami "love love! Anyway, have fun everyone!" Usami disappeared nowhere to be seen... Everyone was scilent... Nobody knew what just happened... And just like that... Everyone parted ways.

Marth - Ultimate prince

Mario - Ultimate plumber

Luigi - Ultimate brother

Villager - Ultimate mayor

Pit - Ultimate angel

Robin - Ultimate Tactician

Link - Ultimate Hero

Ness - Ultimate PSI

Toon link - Ultimate ?

Peach - Ultimate princess

Zelda - Ultimate Magician

Rosalina - Ultimate space explorer

Palutena - Ultimate Godess

Lucina Ultimate ?

Samus Ultimate Bounty Hunter

Survivors: 15


End file.
